Hollywood Happenings
by Abster1
Summary: New Year's Eve and NO date for her Hannah party... maybe. So what's happening at the party? What's happening at home? A Miley&Oliver fanfic, along with Lilly&Jackson. Enjoy! T plus for language and stuff. The party is now on-going!
1. Furniture Optional

A/N: Yeah, yeah - I know I should be writing Life w/Derek, That's So Raven, or Kim Possible - but I wanted to do this, and you're lucky I'm even posting this, 'cuz I really wasn't all that inclined to. Okay, so this is in December, but if you didn't figure that out - you may not be college material (as my Spanish teacher would say). And it's a Miley/Oliver story too, but if you couldn't figure that out by the end of this chapter, your momma's raisin' a fool (again, as my Spanish teacher would say - he's not mean, really, you just have to be there kinda). So have fun, I know for some parts I would enjoy it very much - but who knows. Go, read, stop listening to my yammerin'. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Hannah Montana, any characters or actors (although I really wish Mitchel Musso... ) and I am making no money with this story.

* * *

"Lilly in ten," Jackson said, hanging up the phone and strolling over toward the door. He opened it idly watching her skate into their living room. 

Miley got up from where she was sitting, going over to the couch, "Hey, girl. So, back to what I was sayin'."

"Miley, give it up. We used to live in Tennessee – it was the same there as it is here."

"What are you talking about?" Lily came over and plopped on the couch next to her friend.

"We just got out of school for Christmas break and its 70 degrees outside. That's just culturally wrong! Why can't I have a White Christmas too?" she stood up at the injustice, her fist raised, about to get a rally going.

Lilly gave her a questioning eye, "Are you sure you're feeling okay? I mean, the only way it would be alright for you to be so outraged is if you used to live in New York or something. You didn't – end of story."

"So?" she plopped back down, "it's just wrong – that's all I'm saying."

"Point taken. So a better question is … are there any awesome parties for the New Year that Hannah and Lola might just be invited to?"

Jackson saw where the conversation was going, and tried to avoid it, "Hey look, it's Oliver. Why don't you go get the door Mile?"

Shooting him a glare she replied, "Why can't your big butt up and get it?"

"I, am comfortable, plus – he's more your friend than mine." He sank farther into the chair.

Opening the door for Oliver Miley burst out, "And he's wearing shorts! This is crazy!"

"Um, why can't I wear shorts? I was just at the beach and its 76 degrees."

"Sorry, she can't get over the fact that even though it's December the weather is still going to be perfect."

"Oh, so you're one of those 'White Christmas' people." He bobbed his head in acknowledgement going to take her spot on the couch.

After giving him the 'you're insane' look both Jackson and Lilly burst out, "Don't encourage her!"

"Fine!" Miley threw her hands up in the air and went back to her seat that Oliver was sitting in. Without a second thought she sat right on his lap primly as though he wasn't there. Instantly the room was in an uproar of laugher and arguing, Oliver trying to get her off of him and both Lilly and Jackson spurring them on in turn.

A few minutes later Robby came in, "Hey now, I didn't buy all that furniture so that y'all could look at it! There's plenty for everybody! Miley, get off of Oliver, please."

"But Daddy, he took my seat, and now I'm comfortable," she replied with an innocent smile up at him.

The 'seat' in question muttered something to his occupant, making her giggle as the presiding adult just shook his head and went over to the kitchen. Oliver continued in trying to push Miley off of him, which she continued to resist; finally Lily got bored watching them as they continued laughing, so she went over to the kitchen with Jackson and Robby. "So…" she started, but then seeing Miley's cell phone sitting on the counter she jumped over to it, "I just found a way to not be bored."

As she took it and was just thinking about who she could call it rang. Everyone looked over at her, and guiltily she looked up saying, "I didn't do anything." Miley just glared at her and extended her hand for the phone as it continued ringing. Lilly brought it over with little more than a scoff, but mentally she took note of Miley's true unwillingness to get off of Oliver's lap.

"Hello?" she leaned back into Oliver, "oh hi! Yeah, I know – the craziest." She laughed, "Oh yeah – just the other day in school I broke out into Christmas carol – but don't worry – nobody can do 'Oh Holy Night' like you can." Her seat got to be a little impatient and started to shove her again, so she was giggling spontaneously while talking. "You are? I am?" She wasn't afraid to laugh this time, "No problem, but I can bring my friend right? Well what's the problem?" Her expression changed 180 degrees, and she was swatting away his protesting hand. "You're serious? Oh, no – that's okay. Yeah… no problem; alright, I'll see you there."

Hanging up her phone Miley lay back on Oliver again, "Hey, turn that frown upside down." He poked her in the shoulder repeatedly, trying to make her smile.

"Can't."

"Well why not? C'mon! Are we invited to a party or not?" Lilly came back over and sat on the coffee table across from Miley.

"I just got invited to the biggest party of the year, that if you don't go to you're nobody, not to mention I owe Kelly for being the news highlight on _her_ birthday at _her_ party."

"Yeah – that was funny," Oliver grinned remembering the pictures from that incident.

"And I can't go!" She continued as though Oliver hadn't spoken.

Her Dad spoke up, making her realize everyone had been listening, "Why can't you go? All you had to do was ask. I'm not that mean a Dad am I?"

Shaking her head she bolted up and started pacing, and Oliver looked upward and sent a silent 'thank you' gesture to skyward, "That's so not the problem! Kelly said that to come you have to have someone with you –"

Lilly butt in, "Hello, what do you think I am, a mannequin?"

"No, it has to be a date –" She saw Lilly about to say something, "And friend dates don't count, it has to be a guy-girl thing! And I don't have a guy! Do you see my problem?" Frustrated she plopped back down onto Oliver, who had just finished repositioning himself to be comfortable without someone sitting on top of him.

"Oh, that one hurt!" Miley got half-way up for a second, and he moved slightly to avoid harm. She sat back down, "Thank you."

Leaning back against him again she sighed dramatically, "What am I gonna do?"

Robby and Jackson had both come had both come back over to the living room, and Jackson spoke up, "Well, call me crazy – but couldn't you just _get_ a date?"

"Yeah, and while you're doin' that you can get off a Oliver." Oliver looked over at Robby, confused at his concern, and Miley just crossed her arms across her chest and glared ever so slightly at him.

Looking at Jackson she replied, "No, I can't just _get_ a date, this is a Hannah Montana party – so I can't ask anybody from school, and all of the people who know me as Hannah are stuck up and wouldn't want to go with me anyway." She sighed again, going strait to depressed from her frustration.

Had anyone been looking at her, they would've noticed Lilly's twinkling mischievous eyes as she asked Miley, "You don't have to prove that you're like going out with whoever you bring do you?"

"No, why would you?"

"Well I dunno – those bouncers are really weird sometimes. But anyway – I have your solution."

She sat back up in interest, Oliver still oddly unaffected, Robby glaring at his daughter sitting on top of her friend, and Jackson simply amused. "You do?"

"Yes I do. Just take someone who knows you as Hannah Montana _and_ Miley."

"Lilly, the only people who know all of me are in this room." She lay back against Oliver again, her hope gone.

"That's my point."

"I'm not going with Jackson Lilly."

"Did I say that?"

"Not in so many words, but you were implying –"

Lilly cut her off, "Miley, I wasn't implying that – at all."

"Well then what're you talking about?"

"Turn around," she did so, "Who's that?"

"Oliver." He saluted in acknowledgement. Miley turned back around to her friend, "I still don't get your point."

"Well it's a good thing you've got a career in music – your critical thinking skills are shot. Is Oliver a mannequin too?"

"Of course not," Lilly raised her eyebrows significantly, and it took a moment of confusion for her hinting to sink in. She turned around suddenly, like she was just now seeing who she was sitting on for the first time, "Oliver! You're a guy!"

"Yeah – thanks for noticing," he spoke up, a bit of resentment in his voice.

"No, I mean you could be my date!"

His eyes boggled, "Date? Your – Hannah's – date?" She was smiling ecstatically and just nodded vigorously, "Well – sure."

Miley hugged him tightly, and was about to say something when Robby spoke up. "Wait a minute; I don't think this is such a good idea."

"But Daddy, you just said that I could go!"

"That was when you didn't have a date."

"But Dad, didn't you hear the part about not going would make me a nobody? Plus, it's Oliver – _Oliver_, do you even know what you're saying no to?"

"Sweetie, you have to think about this – what's his name, what's your story, how is he not going to be Oliver? Can he handle the paparazzi?" He started to walk away, and she sprang toward him, "There's no way Miley."

"Daddy, just think about it – what could happen? I can handle myself, and I can probably handle the parts of Oliver that he can't."

Both Jackson and Robby gritted their teeth and he said, "Don't phrase it like that. Besides, he has to get permission from his parents before anything else is done." She looked over at Oliver and he was already digging out his cell phone and dialing his parent's number.

They all watched as he had quick conversation, "Hey Mom, yeah … I was wondering if on New Year's I could go to a party with Miley. Yes, of course… a huh, well we'll be out really late, and I'll probably have to come over here kinda early too. Okay, yeah … I _know_, bye." He looked up at their expectant faces and said, "She reminded me to brush my teeth because I have a dentist appointment tomorrow."

Lilly spoke up when everybody else was silent, "Oliver, focus on the issue at hand." He glanced down at his hand that he still had his cell phone in, "Can you go or not?"

"Oh, yeah – of course I can."

"See Daddy? He can come, what's your excuse this time?" Robby looked at her like he was having indigestion, and she stuck out her lip in a pout, "Please, please? I promise if anything catastrophic happens I'll take the blame and hardly complain at all."

He chuckled at that, "Well you don't have to promise that much – I wouldn't want to have to make you eat your words. I'll take you at less complaining and give you a maybe. How's that sound?"

Miley sighed in exasperation and went over to Lilly, "Lola, you're my best friend, so that makes you like manager of my social life – go over there, talk to my _other_ manager and turn that maybe into a yes for me will you? Thanks. Oliver, let's go turn you into another person." She grabbed his hand and dragged him off of the couch and in the direction of her room.

Robby yelled after them, "Keep all the doors open, all four feet on the floor at all times, and only one person sits on the bed at a time!" Jackson and Lily looked over at him quizzically, "If she just hadn't _sat on him_," he continued, plopping down into a chair and plunging a spoon into a bowl of ice cream in front of him as Jackson patted his back sympathetically.

* * *

A/N: Well, did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in a review! Was I too bold with the characters? Were you expecting something different? Was my characterization at all correct or did it have major flaws? Yell at me, or praise me in a review! (Or at some median point would be okay too) Go review and be on the lookout for an update of ... something.

-Abz


	2. In THE Closet

A/N: Well look at this... it's actually being updated. It's a MIRACLE! No, not really - but I am kind of surprised I'm posting this before my two-shot story. Eh, the song threw me for a loop I guess. :D Okay, I can't really think of anything special to tell you about this chapter except - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I in no way own the television show "Hannah Montana" or anything affiliated. I can't even say I own her cd because it hasn't come out yet. :(

* * *

As Miley was dragging a dazed Oliver up towards her room she was grinning ear to ear and couldn't quite explain why. Sure she was really happy that she was going to go to Kelly's party, but she went to parties all the time, usually they didn't have that much of an affect on her. Once they got up to her room, as a product of her good mood she closed the door behind them and pushed Oliver into her closet, and being pushed into her clothes kind of got him out of his half-conscious state.

"Hold on Miles – I don't think I'm going to fit into any of your clothes, so can we just leave the way we came in?"

Resolutely she kept pushing, "Almost there!" But he had stopped right in the middle, and she had to go around in front of him, open the hidden door, and start pulling him again. "C'mon you donut, just …" she let go of him then, panting and he just stood and crossed the arms she had just let go.

"Ha – who's the donut now?" Oliver looked overly smug with himself, riling her up.

She came back with a tart reply, "Well I can't surprise you if you don't walk, and if I can't surprise you – you aren't going to be Hannah's date."

His attitude disappeared completely and he was begging with clasped hands and a pleading look, "No! Please take me, please!"

She had to smile at how easily he broke, "Okay, but you have to trust me."

Laughing she pulled him after her, the mysterious good mood back. A few steps later Miley heard him gasp behind her. "Pretty nice huh?"

His mouth was hanging open ever so slightly as he stood just inside the doorway. "I'm no girl, but I have to say this is pretty awesome. It's like a whole 'nother bedroom with clothes." He went to examine the circle all her main clothes were hanging up on. He started playing with it once he found the remote, and she watched him, a smile on her face. But the clothes stopped turning and his smiled faded, "Wait, I can't wear any of this stuff, why are we in here?"

Plopping into a seat she replied, "Hmm, I really don't know. I think I brought you in here to get into the celebrity world, get inspired to create your image." She smiled cheekily at him as he sat down, a frown on his face. "We _do_ need to create an image you know! You need to be attractive, and you don't want to wear make-up right?"

"Wait – you don't think I'm attractive?"

"Huh?"

"You just said that I need to be attractive."

"Oh, yeah – well I don't want to turn you into an ugly guy."

"Okay. And no, I don't want to wear make-up." He relaxed a little, letting Miley do the talking.

"Well my dad has few different disguises, he's got one where he wears a wig, sunglasses, and hat; then there's his regular one when he's got a fake mustache and his hat. Those are the two he uses most often."

Oliver looked her in the eye, counting off on his fingers, "I am NOT wearing a wig, I won't wear a mustache, I'd look weird, and why would I wear sunglasses inside at a New Year's Eve party?"

"You're not leaving many options, but you're okay with a hat?"

He shrugged, "I guess, hats are alright. But that's hardly a disguise, what else is there?"

Getting up she went over to him, studying his profile, and started fingering his hair, "I wonder what we can do with this…." She pulled it back, moved it up, changed his part, and experimented what it might look like with gel in it. While she was messing with his hair Oliver just sat there uncomplaining, picking at his nails and twiddling his thumbs, not paying much attention to Miley's mutterings.

With her fingers she brushed all of Oliver's hair back softly, trying to make it just like it was. "I have a question," she continued, still twiddling with the brown locks, "do you and Jackson wear the same size?"

"I don't know, what size does he wear?"

"How should I know?"

"Then how would I know?"

"I was wondering! Okay – we'll just go look in Jackson's room."

"He'll be okay with that?"

Walking out of her room, Oliver in tow, she replied, "Let's hope so."

* * *

Meanwhile out in the kitchen Lily was using all of the charm she had on Robby, as Jackson sat back and made comments every now and then. "Lily, do you see what I'm doing?"

"You're eating ice cream."

"And a lot of it."

"I'm ignoring you, so why don't you take the hint." Robby finished his bowl of processed sugar, and went over to the sink.

"I'm not doing this for me. Heck – I don't even get to go, _Oliver_ does. This is for_ Miley_, your daughter, who really wants to go, and why don't you want her to go?"

Robby ignored her some more and she took on the tactic of getting close behind him, "This is for _Miley_, your daughter, she really wants to go, just let her go!"

Robby ignored her some more and she took on the tactic of getting close behind him, staring him down, to which Jackson was very amused. "Why can't Miley go? I mean _Hannah Montana_ wants to show her face at a party and she can't further her career because Daddy doesn't want her to." He stopped in his tracks, so she almost ran into him.

Robby turned on her fast, "Do you have any children?"

"No."

"Okay then, end of discussion."

"Mr. Stewart, I thought you understood I'm not the type of person who takes 'no' for an answer." He gritted his teeth, ignoring her again. "You haven't given me one good reason yet – and that's only giving me more hope!"

Robby turned on her again, "Alright, you want a good reason? I'll give you one! Miley shouldn't be going out with guys at her age, especially to big Hollywood parties. Teenage boys are trouble and I don't want Miley getting hurt by some stupid boy."

In disbelief and bewilderment she continued, Jackson frozen watching the scene before him, "But it's _Oliver_."

"And that's even worse!"

"How is that worse? They're friends, it's just like she's going with a male me. Except not."

"You have eyes. You saw them on the couch. Both of you," he gestured to Jackson and Lily, "can see that they feel something – and I'm not going to let them realize that at a big Hollywood party. And it'll be New Years and there's always lots of kissing…" he shrugged his comments off, going to grab his guitar.

Lily followed, a calm look on her face, "Mr. Stewart, I like to think of myself as an expert on both Miley and Oliver, separate and together. And as the expert in this situation it's my professional opinion that while at this party they will not have the courage or guts to do something about their feelings if they even realize they have them. So you have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

Looking up suspiciously he said, "You really don't think anything will happen?"

"I really don't think anything will happen." Robby tried to stare her down, but she just smiled convincingly until there was a clatter on the stairs.

Miley's voice was heard, "Jackson, you have no good clothes."

"Was I supposed to?"

Oliver spoke up, grabbing something out of the fridge, "We were just looking because I could probably wear some of your stuff."

"Oh, well thanks for the notice you were going through my room." Having just popped a strawberry in his mouth, Oliver pointed at Miley, and she smiled innocently back at her brother. "Well hey man, if it fits – you can wear something of mine there."

Gulping loudly he replied, "Thanks, I might have to take you up on that."

Watching his children interacting with Oliver, Robby looked back at Lily, who was still eyeing him, and he said, "Hey Mile?"

"Yeah Daddy?"

"I suggest you figure out his whole situation," he gestured to Oliver, "before that party. Don't want to waste time."

With a broad smile Miley ran over to hug her Dad, "Really? Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Then after her back-breaking hug for him and Lily both, she rushed over to Oliver. He backed away slightly, but she just grabbed his hand, dragging him out of her house and toward his own; shouting something incoherent back to the group.

As his youngest was tearing out the door Robby could be heard mumbling to Lily, "You better be right about this."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Overall - this definitely won't be the best and it doesn't really have any extremely special moments, but you have to have some of those chapter some of the time don't you? The story must move along:D Okay, did you like it or hate it? Love it or loathe it? Like it enough to want me to update ASAP? Tell me in a review! The more feedback for a certain story actually does have impact on which story I want to be working on... -Hint Hint - Please tell me what you thought in a review!

-Abz


	3. Once Upon a Time

A/N: I haven't updated in forever - I know... please don't kill me. Or try and hurt me in any way shape or form... please - reviews are still just as nice and inspiring. :D A note: this story likes to pretend Jake Ryan isn't an issue or in existance. Okay - chapter. I know some of you were hoping for the party and big happenings here... but I like my stories realistic, so slow and steady will work just fine. :D There is a mention of Carrie Underwood and her recent CD here, that tells you how long ago I actually started this chapter - it was still recent. Um... I have nothing else to say except, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I in no way own or intend to own the television show Hannah Montana. If I did I would make sure Miley Cyrus keeps up with her acting lessons and I would desperately remind people that Mitchel Musso is in the opening credits for a reason. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Lounging on his bed Oliver watched Miley go through his closet with little interest. She would take one thing out, look at it closely, and either put it back where it was or throw it into a pile next to Oliver. He watched her, seeing as he had nothing else to do, and noticed that she had fallen into a rhythm he was sure resembled what she did in the morning. 

In his mind Oliver could see her taking out her own clothes from her closet, dancing a little, and using the same critical eye. Holding them up to herself, not the thin air between them. He noticed that she was humming something under her breath and he slapped himself mentally. Of course Miley would have her music blaring, singing along with whatever song played, whether or not she knew the words.

After listening to her hum a bit more, completely oblivious to the clothes she was handling, Oliver had to ask, "What _is_ that?"

Without glancing up she replied, "A sweater you are definitely not wearing."

She put his blue dog sweater back in his closer as he went on, "No – that song. I don't recognize it, and I know _all_ your songs."

Miley's cheeks went pink at that, but she hid her face in the closet, "Oh, well it's not one of _mine_. It's 'I Ain't In Checotah Anymore'."

"Huh?"

"It's a Carrie Underwood song; I got her CD last week and haven't stopped listening to it since."

"Country?" Oliver asked her, bewildered.

"Yeah! And don't turn your nose up at it either. I _am _more country than anything you know." She turned back to him, hands on her hips, having thrown the last thing into the pile.

He put his arms up in surrender, "Okay, okay – I know. Don't kill me for a brain fart." She opened her mouth to respond and he added, "No comment Miley – you don't even get the option."

She just smiled serenely and walked towards him, "Alright mister." Miley's eyes moved from him to the large pile beside him. "I'm all done with that, now I need your help."

Oliver glanced over at his wardrobe selection and then did a double-take, "Whoa."

"Yep."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Well you get _some_ opinion on what you wear –"

"Gee – thanks."

"And then you're going to have to try some stuff on."

He grimaced saying, "Oh joy."

All she could do was smile at him and say, "It won't be that bad."

Oliver of course went on to say that it would be that bad, and Miley started to sort the pile into pants and shirts to start. Right away the wearer took some clothes from the pile, arguing with the pop star, and eventually only two-thirds of what he wanted out went. After a while though, she took his complaints that the clothes fit funny or they were uncomfortable less seriously. Only three wiggled their way out on pure hatred and disgust, because as Miley argued, "My taste is better than yours."

Miley started pairing up shirts, and slowly said, "So…"

"What?"

"Well…" she stalled a second, pretending to scrutinize a top. "We need a story."

Oliver hopped up onto his dresser to sit, gazing thoughtfully at Miley, "A story?"

She kept working with shirt combinations and replied calmly, "Yes, a story to explain who you are and why you're with Hannah Montana."

"Right," He paused a second, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't – he did. "So who do you want me to be?"

"What?" She stopped for a second and looked at him.

"Well do you want me to be a best friend, a _boy_friend, old friend…? I don't know."

"_Oliver_, you're always my best friend –"

"But am I Hannah's best friend too?"

That question threw Miley for a second, and she slowly turned towards sorting pants, thinking. "It would be more natural to be best friends. It means you'd be able to come back, I mean, another party. You'd be able to come back to another party."

Oliver was completely okay with this scenario, and was about to say so when he noticed the face Miley was making, "What?"

Miley started, "Oh! Well…" She hesitated, "I was just thinking that…" she hesitated again, leaving Oliver with an ominous feeling. Speaking hurriedly she continued, "It would be weird for Hannah to just have another best friend that's a guy and people are going to be asking the entire night if we're together and then if I keep telling everyone 'No!' then everyone'll think that Hannah's anti-social and can't get a boyfriend so I can't just have friends."

Oliver nodded slowly, comprehending the rush of ideas to his head, saying after a pause, "What I got out of that gibberish," he stared pointedly at Miley, "was that you need me to be your – and by your I mean Hannah's – boyfriend. Right?"

She nodded at the shirts lying on his bed. They sat and stood in silence until Miley nervously replied, "You're okay with that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay – good. So we don't have to be weird about it, right? Right." Suddenly she grabbed the pants that were laid out and thrust them at Oliver. "Go try 'em on."

He looked at the pile and then to Miley's smiling face, "Um – okay."

She rolled her eyes as he walked into his bathroom, "Oh, sure – don't sound so excited!"

"Woo! Pants!" was heard through the door. A minute or so later he came out to see Miley leaning against the wall. What _she_ saw was Oliver wearing one of the pants she selected – _just_ the pants. Miley stood for a second, in shock and awe seeing her friend without a shirt, and she couldn't help but notice they were a little too big, revealing the tops of his boxers. Oliver expected a comment, and when she continued to stare he spoke up, "Miley?"

She jumped, and trying to save herself said, "Wow," and laughing continued, "Gangster pants."

He grinned, and turned around to show off, "Well, you know how I roll …" he turned back, "when I don't have my belt on."

She laughed and replied, "Alright, next. Put those off to the side – they're a maybe."

This continued until the two narrowed the field to one pair of pants that Oliver wore while he tried on all of the shirts. Finally, the 'perfect' combination was made, and looking in the mirror he commented, "I _do_ look like a gangster!"

She laughed at him and said, "Well, I thought since you already had the pants…" she looked him up and down once again, commenting, "Besides, when I fake dated Jackson he turned gangster – so maybe it's Hannah's type."

Oliver just shook his head at the idea, "So Hannah likes gangsters – interesting." He took a look around his room and then back at Miley. "So are we done now?"

She nodded, "Yep. Well, except for the hat." Oliver looked around for a second, wondering where the pile of hats was hiding. "But I'm gonna let Lilly make that decision, she knows best."

He laughed a little at that, taking off his shirt nonchalantly, plopping onto his bed. "Good – I'm tired." He threw his shirt onto his dresser, closing his eyes, hands behind his head.

Miley laughed, but she didn't make him move. Instead of chastising him, she for some odd reason took it upon herself to put everything away. Folding the shirt he was actually going to wear and leaving it on his dresser she spoke, "Speaking of Lilly – do you feel bad?"

"Maybe a little." He was watching her clean his room in quiet amusement, "Not really for going to the party, but now she doesn't have any plans for New Year's."

She nodded, "Yeah, but I'm sure she'll think of something."

They both nodded in agreement, and then Oliver spoke up, "Hey Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She smiled, "You're welcome."

* * *

A/N: Tada! Okay, if you're thinking... I waited all this time for THAT?! Tell me! If you were in raptures and can't wait for me to update - tell me! Please review, please - please... PLEASE!!! It lets me know there is interest so I can continue. Input is also appreciated... like who do you want to see at the party chillin' with Miley and Oliver? So - all this adds up to - REVIEW!!! Please, review, you'll feel better. :D 


	4. Irony

A/N: No... stop looking at me like that! It's not that weird that I'm updating. Is it? Okay - true, this is not the ideal length between chapters, but it's much shorter than usual. :D So ha. Right - about the story. This chapter (thankfully) is longer than the last one. On word the last one was two pages - this was six. I'm very proud of it, even if it kind of still is filler stuff. But GOOD filler stuff. Don't let my drabble discourage you. :D Right - kudos go to Sidhe-Anomaly whose reviews are always welcomed and enjoyed, even though lately there haven't been any updates in her neck of the woods. :D AND a brand new kudo goes to Kumori Doragon for an excellent review that made me smile... and she shares my love, not only of Oliver shirtless - but of his line 'Woo! Pants!'. Okay - I'm done. :D Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated to Hannah Montana. And no, my Season 1 and 2 Soundtracks don't count.

* * *

The next day, New Year's Eve, Lilly was over at the Stewarts' helping Miley pick out her outfit. By now she was very frustrated; Miley was rejecting everything she had suggested thus far. Giving up Lilly sat back in a chair, watching Miley stress. "Why is this such a big deal anyway?"

Miley threw another outfit option onto the floor and scoffed, "It's not – it's just… I don't know."

Lilly got a mischievous smile on her face, "Okay, I'm obviously not being any help, I'll just go downstairs." Miley simply waved a hand behind her, acknowledging Lilly had spoken, too busy concentrating on her clothes.

Flying down the stairs Lilly nearly hit Jackson; luckily he heard the clatter and stepped aside. Before he could yell out exactly what he was thinking, she started to laugh. Offended, a glare was cast her way, but she remained indifferent, laughing in random spurts. "Hey!"

Jumping, Lilly finally realized Jackson was standing there. "Geez, Jackson!" He continued to glare, but she continued, good mood unblemished. "Miley's so oblivious. She's treating it like a date already and Oliver's not even here!" Jackson simply stood, unimpressed. "Y'know the best part though? She doesn't even _know_, and Oliver doesn't even _know_, and they're both just gonna – oh my god!"

Before Jackson could articulate the words he had come up with, Robby entered. "Lilly, slowdown, you haven't had a sugar overload have you? You're goin' faster than a cheetah chasin' a warthog."

She rolled her eyes in response she was receiving from the Stewart boys. "Noooo, it's just –" Oliver happened to walk in at that moment and she squealed all the way over to him. Tackling him in a hug she continued squealing, "I'm so excited!"

On the other end, Oliver looked nervous to start, and Lilly's boisterous attitude scared him, "Umm… Lilly, you're not going."

"I know! You are! You and Miley are going! Together!" she smiled some more, and went to hug him again. Not really in the mood for hugging, he ran. About maybe a minute later Lilly really didn't care, grabbing Jackson to hug.

Jackson couldn't retaliate just then as Miley hollered downstairs, "Lilly – I forgot! You have to pick Oliver's hat! Get up here! Now!"

Jackson smirked in Oliver's direction, "Ooh, feisty."

Oliver opened his mouth, but never spoke as Lilly grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him upstairs.

Jackson and Robby looked on smiling, Robby chuckling, saying, "You're in for quite a night."

His son nodded, and then got confused, "Wait – what? You don't mean – no!"

"C'mon Jackson, what else is she gonna do? _Where_ else? Maybe it won't be that bad. "Maybe she's _got_ somewhere."

"Doubt it – and it _will_ be that bad."

Robby shook his head, "It's _your_ New Year's."

"What're you gonna do then? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's safer this way. Listen, I'm just going to go hop some clubs. Hip-hoppin' clubs. Ha ha!" Jackson's disgusted face stopped him, and he continued in a more serious tone, "Just try and have a good time. You never know."

* * *

Up in her Hannah closet Miley had ceased to freak out over the perfect outfit. Instead, she found lots of little details to obsess about, one being: Oliver's hat. Luckily, the day before she had taken his hats hostage so Lilly could take as much time as she needed. Forgetting until last minute was _not_ part of her plan and she was agonizing over this fact.

Before Miley had the opportunity to switch back to agonizing over her outfit Lilly appeared, dragging Oliver behind. "No fear! Lilly's here!" she piped brightly, ignoring the closet's chaos that seemed to entrance Oliver. She looked at Miley with a satisfactory, knowing smile on her face, "Great outfit Miles! I mean – _Hannah_."

The brightness didn't spread so quickly, "You don't think it's too…" she gestured to her entire outfit, "Do you?"

"No, no! It's blue and black and purpley-ness is perfect! Not at all like a bruise!" Before her friend could complain she changed the subject, "You said something about a hat?" Miley nodded and pointed to the pile sitting on a chair.

Lilly went through the pile easily, and almost uncaringly – worrying both Miley _and_ Oliver, whose attention had suddenly been captured. A minute later a confident Lilly took a hat and placed it squarely onto her best guy friend's head. Miley still appeared anxious, "Are you sure? That's the one? Really?"

She just turned, "Miley, _who_ is the hat expert here? Yes, I thought I thought it was me." Looking back onto the baseball had she had backward on Oliver's head she nodded. "Oh yeah, it's the right one." Miley bit her lip, still unsure. "C'mere." Lilly yanked both friends together in front of the mirror, standing back. A relieved, happy grin finally broke onto both their faces; it wasn't quite perfect, but a calm swept them both. Their friend couldn't help but comment, "Now _that's_ a celebrity couple."

* * *

Downstairs, Jackson had succumbed to his fate somewhat as Robby had gone upstairs. He tried to think of how to maximize his fun while hanging out with Lilly that night. And so, being bored and unsuccessful he made a sandwich. He never realized it, but he thought better when he made food, whether it be at Rico's for customers or at home for himself. Dancing around the kitchen an idea struck him and immediately he called Cooper, "Hey! Coop!"

Right then Miley, Oliver, and Lilly all walked downstairs happily. Had Jackson been looking he would have been disturbed. Miley and Lilly were currently debating the guest list for the Hollywood party, Oliver watching in amusement, sitting on a stool. While convincing Cooper to throw at least a little party Jackson had completed his sandwich and had filled up a very fizzy beverage. "Yes! Thank you Cooper!" Jackson's voice was loud enough to stop the girls' argument over Ashton Kutcher.

Lilly crossed her arms, asking seriously, "Excited, Jackson?"

The ecstatic expression he wore disappeared instantly as he mumbled, "No."

Rolling her eyes at her brother Miley asked Lilly, "So what're you going to do tonight?"

The question startled Lilly somehow, "Oh, well – I don't really know." She trailed off, lost in thought as everyone stared at her. "I mean, I guess I was just planning on hanging out here." Lilly looked up at Jackson, with a half dazed and partially pleading face on, "Is that okay, Jackson?"

He glanced down at the sandwich in his hands, concealing an unknown smile, "Well, sure – I guess."

Robby had waltzed down the stairs seconds earlier and butt in, "Don't go and invite a bunch of people over now Jackson, at least ask me."

Grinning from ear to ear his son replied, "Okay Dad. Well can _Lilly_ hang out here tonight? I mean, I need to check with you."

Throwing a glare in his son's direction Robby spoke to Lilly, "Sure Lilly. You can hang out with him," he jerked his head to the guy behind the counter, "if you can stand it. Then if you want you can sleep over 'cuz I'm sure Miley'll be back at a reasonable time. Right Miles?"

With an innocent smile Hannah answered, "Of course Daddy!"

Amused beyond all doubt, Lilly thanked Mr. Stewart. "I'm sure I'll be fine though. We'll come up with something to do."

A clatter of dishes accompanied by a "GAAAH!!" disrupted the pre-party discussion. Jackson had been dancing randomly around the kitchen for reason unknown as he got some ice-cubes. Plopping them a little too enthusiastically in his drink, not only splashing some onto Oliver's shirt, but he knocked over the cup and a nearby mustard bottle. He landed on the latter, squirting yellow-ness in Oliver's direction.

Oliver jumped up screaming, "GAAAH!!"

The girls turned in unison, and Miley, seeing the destruction of her carefully chosen outfit screamed, "Jackson!!"

Her brother shrank a little bit, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Before Miley had flung herself to attack Jackson, Oliver spoke up. "It's alright," when both girls cast him an 'are you insane' look he continued, "really." Stripping off his shirt he elaborated, "My pants are fine – Jackson can loan me a shirt or something." Hannah was still steaming as the two hurried upstairs; Oliver turned back for a second, smiling soothingly, and the fire in her eyes died down a little.

The activity decreased in the living room kitchen area drastically once the boys took off. Miley sat down on the couch, lost in her own world while Lilly and Robby Ray stood, listening to the rest of Jackson's drink drip onto the floor. Methodically Lilly walked over and started to repair any damage the minor catastrophe had caused. Once Robby noticed what she was doing, (Miley still oblivious to all) he followed her. "You don't have to clean this up. Make Jackson do it – c'mon."

She smiled, but shrugged it off, "Nah, it's no big deal."

"But you're a guest here. If anyone should be cleaning – it should be me."

"Please, if I'm a guest here, then _Jackson's_ the undercover superstar in the family." She looked up with a smirk, continuing, "Besides, you're in your party clothes."

"You're not?"

"Uh – no. Can't say I am."

"You're sure?"

Lilly dumped a bit of paper towel sludge into the trash, smiling at her own coming punch line, "Mr. S., I'm hanging out with _Jackson_." Robby Ray didn't have any more protests.

* * *

Meandering their way up the stairs Jackson and Oliver were an odd looking pair. Glad for more than the fact that his sister hadn't annihilated him, Jackson was sporadically dancing up the stairs, but it was more dancing than up. On the other hand, shirtless Oliver continued to check periodically to see if he was actually wet or sticky, but originally it was never more than one well-used baby wipe couldn't fix. By the time they reached Jackson's room Oliver really needed a distraction while his comrade had boiled down to a calmer version of ecstatically happy.

"Y'know this is really weird." Jackson stated, throwing a box of baby wipes Oliver's way.

"Um, yeah – why do you even have these? Is there something you haven't told people, Jackson?"

"Ha ha, very funny. This one girl I went out with made me go and baby-sit a three-year old."

"So now _you_ have a baby running around somewhere?"

"No," he rolled his eyes, "I just discovered how awesome they are." Oliver extracted one gingerly from the box, "So now I keep some on hand." Walking toward the closet he added, "It's not gonna hurt you, stupid. Just use it."

Scowling in his direction Oliver did as what he said, and instantly felt much better. "Wow, you're right."

"No shit – I wasn't kidding. Now get over here and get a shirt."

Oliver saw Jackson's quickly deteriorating mood and hurried to a pile of clothes, "Right." He started grabbing shirts randomly and tried them on, throwing them back onto the ground if he didn't like them.

"Yeah – so this is weird."

Debating a shirt he had on Oliver asked, "What's weird?"

"You're actually borrowing my clothes. I never thought you'd actually _need_ to."

"A huh," he flung another shirt onto the ground, and grabbed a forest green sleeve from the pile, throwing it on.

"Dude, you can _not_ wear that shirt, Miley will kill you."

Oliver looked down a little sadly; he thought the shirt was really comfortable. But as he looked at himself in the mirror he knew Jackson was right, the color wasn't too bad, but when paired with the stick figures skateboarding all over, it obviously wasn't right for this party. "Yeah, you're right," he mumble, changing shirts again. He picked up another shirt that looked similar to the green one, but it was navy blue and was a tighter fit. Unlike the green where it's design went all the way down it's long sleeves the blue's design was small and almost impossible to see.

Jackson simply looked on while Oliver grabbed an almost see-through white button-up shirt. He put it on over the navy blue and buttoned the majority in the middle, then went over to the mirror. Smiling at what he saw, Oliver told Jackson, "Thanks man," and hurried downstairs.

Jackson stayed put, and sniffing his current shirt he threw it off, deciding he needed to change too.

* * *

"So what's his name?" Lilly stopped her clean-up momentarily out of curiosity.

"Huh?"

"Oliver – what's his name?"

"Um, Oliver."

"No!" Lilly plopped down on the couch next to Miley, "Like what's his Hollywood name? You're Hannah, I'm Lola…" she looked expectantly at Miley.

"Oh."

"He has no name! Good, this could've been bad." Right then Oliver walked in, "Speak of the devil –"

"You look like a Kyle." Miley stated bluntly.

"Okay," he shrugged his shoulders.

Lilly looked between the two and shrugged, "Whatever, I'm going to go get a hat."

The two simply stayed where they were, smiling. "So this is okay?"

"Hmm?"

"The clothes – they're okay?" Oliver seemed nervous.

"Oh yeah, they're fine." She answered faintly, she didn't really look too hard at what he was wearing, a bit too preoccupied at what they revealed. She liked Oliver's pants with a belt, (even if she couldn't see his boxers) and she felt a felt a bit sad he never wore shirts as tight as the one he had on more often. Despite the layered look, Miley could now clearly see a defined body she had never known Oliver to possess. He had the clean cut, slender, muscular body she always hoped for in a guy. It was like waking up to find Lilly and Jackson making out on your bedroom floor, then discovering they'd been in a secret relationship the whole time. It was one of her weirder recurring dreams – don't ask.

And now, he stood there, nervous, and she was struck dumb, staring at him. Saving them both from some awkwardness, sudden shouting on the stairs made them both jump, and an arguing Lilly and Jackson spilled into the room.

"Well why don't you watch where you're going?!"

"Why don't you?!"

"_I'm_ not the one who comes flyin' down the stairs –"

"Sorry I actually have things I'm _doing_ –"

"That doesn't mean you can just run into me!" Jackson looked furious, daring Lilly to make a comeback.

"Well what the hell are you doing turning around all suddenly like that?"

"None ya!"

Lilly would've come back scathingly, but Oliver saw his opportunity and jumped between them. "Hey! Lilly – is that my hat? Thaaaaaaaaaanks," he grabbed the white zoot hat from her that had a dark blue ribbon running around it, and crammed it onto his head at a forward tilt angle. Oliver turned to Jackson now, finally transformed, "Niiiiiice shirt! Smell nice too!" he referred to the forest green shirt he had tried on earlier and the cologne Jackson had dabbed on. "Eh?" he nudged him, "Eh?" and again.

Miley had strolled toward them, "Thanks Lilly," she pulled Oliver back. It was a second of silence as Jackson and Lilly glared daggers at each other, and then Miley spoke, "Okay y'all – apologize."

Lilly took a second, like she was waiting for Jackson to disagree or start attacking her, "Sorry Jackson. I didn't mean to run into you."

"Sorry for yelling," they both looked expectantly at Miley, but she simply gestured at the space between them.

Lilly extended her hand and Jackson shook it, a smile reappearing. Miley grinned too, "Cool! We're leaving, bye!" and she yanked Oliver out the door.

Lilly and Jackson both shouted their goodbyes and looked back at each other, still grinning. Simultaneously it seemed, they noticed their hands were still clasped together. Hastily dropping his Jackson asked, "So, um, where's my dad?"

"Oh," Lilly gestured randomly, "he already left – when you went upstairs."

"Oh."

"So…" she broke the enveloping silence, "what're we gonna do tonight?"

* * *

Once they were in the limo Miley felt much more relaxed as she sat next to Oliver. Smiling, she undid his hat's angle while he was gazing out the window. He pretended to be offended, then wordlessly cocked his hat properly again. Experimenting with all of the limo's controls Oliver started to laugh.

Miley's smile slipped, "You okay?"

He turned to her, laughter still in his face, "Yeah. But really – this is hilarious."

She crossed her arms, eyebrow raised, "How so?"

Under her glare his glee stuttered for a second before he hitched his smile back on, "It's just –" he smiled broadly again, "three years ago – I would've done _anything_ to come anywhere _near_ Hannah Montana." He laughed, and Miley appeared to be melting, her arms slowly uncrossing, and her frown sliding off of her face. He continued, "And now, here I am – just _chillin'_ in the back of a limo with Hannah. Not thinking anything of it." He gazed momentarily into space, remembering that far off time, "Shit – I'm even Hannah's _date_."

He turned to look at her, grinning as broadly as ever, and she spoke, "Yeah – well, not if," he kept smiling, "… not if," she trailed into nothing. Oliver's infectious grin took hold of her as she let happiness wash over her. Then the awkward-ness vanished as they laughed together, each enjoying the other's company.

* * *

A/N: Woo hoo! They are on their way. Finally right? Yes, but I don't know how much party will be in the next chapter - I also don't know how much there's going to be period. But, from here on in the fluff intensifies a hundred-fold. :D If you noticed, it did in this chappie, and because it's my story it will be both Miley/Oliver and Lilly/Jackson because I love them both. There will also be a surprise couple a few chapters later. :D Also - I'm sorry in advance for possibly elaborating more in L/J fluff because I can just see now that it's going to be more fun to write. :D

Now PLEASE, press that little purpley blue-ish button on your left there. Click it, and leave a review! Please:D I will update as soon as I crack out a chappie - promise. :D


	5. Paparazzi

**A/N: **First order of business... you CAN'T really be that mad at me for the time between updates. Because technically, all but about 200-300 words of this chapter have been written since Feb. 1. Which lead me to point two: UBER KUDOS to Blaze (do you have an FF account?) and AutonomousAnonymous (goodness that's strange) who helped me MAJORLY by A) pestering me about this chapter (Blaze nudged me to start with... yay for her!) and B) helping me over a HUGE roadblock. And Mike - the once section down there is for you. I am in debt for such cuteness/beauty.

So, I hope you enjoy this, even if TECHNICALLY it's not longer than last chapter - but I say it's got better content. Overall, I think you'll find my Lilly/Jackson and Miley/Oliver fluff fairly equal. So I hope you enjoy these FIVE scenes. :D (Oh, and if this rating is going up, it's because of certain content, but I doubt language.) Oh - and REVIEW please!

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, no owning going on here. They're not mine. I just play with them in my mind... goodness that sounds dirty.

* * *

Jackson wasn't really sure how Lilly would react to the idea of a party. But even if he had thought of something, he would've been surprised. He had never seen her smile quite so broadly, and he was even more surprised at how quickly she finished cleaning the mess he had made. He tried to ask her what she was doing, and why, but before she could answer in full sentences she had sprinted upstairs. He was left gaping behind her, and he could only assume it was to change.

With that in mind he plopped down on the couch, expecting to wait at least half an hour. That was what Jackson disliked most about girls, they always took too long. Once when his sister and Lilly had a Hannah thing, he remembered they took forty-five minutes getting ready. And another other time it took them over an hour, but looking back on that he realized it was probably pretty hard if they were hand-cuffed together. All these thoughts wandered across his mind nonchalantly as he finished his first flip-through without any TV guide help.

Jackson continued to peruse more slowly now, but he still didn't really care what was on TV, it was just to pass the time, really. He found himself hoping against hope that Lilly was really different, that his sister simply had a bad influence on her. Even as he found himself subconsciously sitting up a little straighter, he knew it was an empty dream. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but turn around toward the stairs in the hope she'd be done by now.

"OW!" Jackson was lying on the floor, rubbing his head; he had jumped, fallen off the couch, and hit his head on the coffee table. Sitting up dazedly he saw Lilly standing behind the couch, hands on her hips, wearing a bemused smile. Jackson, although the pain in his head receded quickly, felt struck; he kept staring at her until he had blinked enough times to clear his brain.

Lilly was dressed in what Jackson considered to be Lola clothes, her mini-skirt, stockings, and pumps at least were 'Lola' clothes. He straightened, "Wow, you look great."

She smiled broadly, "Thanks Jackson," they stood there a second longer, "Isn't there a party we should get to?"

He snatched his phone from out of his pocket, "Right! I'll just call Coop and y'know – see what time he wants us there." Lilly was left smiling in the living room watching him through the door.

* * *

Miley and Oliver were in the middle of a laughing fit when the limo slowed to practically a stop. While the laughter drained from Oliver's face, Miley's lit up explosively, "We're here!"

She went toward the door to get out first, while Oliver sat where he was as though painfully restrained. They were stopped, and looking out the window Hannah reached behind her to grab onto what should have been Kyle's arm, but was air. Turning around she saw he was sitting rigidly on the opposite side of the limo, not making any effort to move. "C'mon Kyle – you're not _scared_ are you?"

He relaxed a little, "Psh – no."

"Well c'mon!" She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled, simultaneously opening the door. "Just – follow my lead. They care about me, not you." Hannah climbed out, Kyle following, their hands now linked, "Oh – and don't forget our story." 

He followed her, mocking hurt, "Gee, thanks. I never knew I was so important."

Smiling, she pulled him toward her with their linked hands, "You know what I mean." Kyle smiled down at Hannah and rolled his eyes, "Now put your arm around me."

He laughed as they walked into the crowd of celebrities, "Yes ma'am!"

Holding her almost a little too close for comfort, Kyle managed to fix a confident smile on his face in the midst of people who all seemed far too judgmental for their own good. The pair had barely made it three feet into the place when they heard a nasally, "Hannaaah!"

"Hey Traci!" Hannah greeted, kissing Traci on both cheeks.

"Darling,_who_ is _this_?" Traci motioned to Kyle like he was a prize on a game show and she was the show girl lucky enough to present him.

"This is Kyle," she responded, beaming at her friend's positivity.

Kyle's eyes started to bug out a little bit as she inched closer, an almost predatory glint in her eyes. Afraid she 

would jump him at some point he added, "Her boyfriend."

Traci seemed confused as he draped his arm around Hannah again. "Boyfriend?" Hannah smiled happily in response, "You sure know how to pick them, don't you Hannah?"

She grinned, laying her head onto his shoulder, "Yeah. I do." Unconsciously she started to play with the fingers dangling from her own shoulder.

Affronted, Traci spoke up, "I have to go make the rounds, cho."

Once she was out of earshot Hannah turned toward her escort, laughing, "Oh my gosh – I thought she was gonna eat you or something!"

"Yeah I know – " he glanced back in the direction she had disappeared, "so that's Traci huh?" She nodded, amused, and he started laughing. "Boy you guys really have her voice down." The couple laughed as they migrated farther into the mix, Kyle's nervousness momentarily forgotten.

* * *

Lilly was sitting on a barstool, twirling around and around as she waited for Jackson to figure out what time they should leave. After almost falling off twice successively, she steadied herself and pushed off hard from the counter again, doing her best not to hit anything. As the door slammed shut she almost fell off again but kept rotating, her view changing slowly from the living room to the kitchen and back, then Jackson in the living room and … She stopped herself with a jolt. 

"This. Freaking. Blows." He sat down next to her, fuming.

"Why? What happened?"

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Cooper said he wasn't allowed to have a party tonight. Mama's boy," he added under his breath.

"Wait, so what's _he_ gonna do tonight?"

"Max said they were going to go crash some parties or something."

Lilly was still confused by Jackson's down-trodden look, "And we're not going because…"

"No girls allowed," and before her expression could get aggravated he seemed to remember something. "What were you doing?"

"Spinning."

"Spinning?" he echoed.

She nodded and went on as though there were no interruption. "Max and Cooper won't let us go with them because I'm a girl?"

Jackson spun around once experimentally, "No – it's all the guys who would've gone to Coop's party."

He spun around another time faster while Lilly thought for a second, and said, "Gimme your phone."

"What?" Jackson asked incredulously.

"Just give me your phone." Eyeing her warily he got it out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Thank you!" And the next he knew Lilly was outside talking loudly into his phone.

He started to spin on his barstool, trying to go faster and faster without falling. Vaguely he noted the harsh tone and words she shouted, wondering if she could get his 'popular' friends to change their minds. Lilly was strangely powerful that way.

Spinning so quickly he couldn't see straight Jackson heard the door slam and Lilly mutter, "Stupid – sexist – pricks!"

Closing his eyes he slowed, and when he felt her next to him asked, "So?"

She smiled winningly, even as he couldn't see her, "We're staying here." He nodded and she giggled, "What're you doing?"

Jackson grabbed the counter to stop and opened his eyes blearily, "Spinning."

She giggled again, "No you're not."

He stared blankly at her, "I'm dizzy." Lilly laughed out loud and spun herself around a few times slowly, her smile and laughter coinciding with the twirl. The chair stopped abruptly when the two's knees collided. She laughed and covered her mouth as Jackson appeared offended, until a glint of challenge graced his face.

Soon both were laughing, simultaneously trying to keep the other from spinning while doing so themselves. Jackson was even twirling Lilly intentionally just so he could stop her.

* * *

Oliver and Miley had successfully mingled long enough for Kyle to understand what he could and could not do with his hat. Hannah had been laughing at him when he couldn't see or keep the zoot hat on, and he felt this was an accomplishment to be proud of. More importantly though, Oliver and Miley had found a comfortable medium for Kyle and Hannah's PDA, and they had even worked out a system to avoid some people and talk to others through their PDA. Both were also fairly confident with the role they were playing, as together they had told at least a dozen people about their definitely non-platonic relationship. 

"I don't _know_ where she is. Why would _I_ know where she is?" Kyle complained as he and Hannah continued to explore.

"I didn't say you knew where she was. I wanted you to help me _look_."

"I can't help! I can't even _see_. Why you're letting me lead you around – you must be crazy." She looked questioningly up at him, but he pretended not to see her. "Stupid strobe light – and how many fog machines are there? Really? I'd think twenty would be enough, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well aren't you the perfect guest. When we _do_ find her, _don't_ tell her that." He was just about to retort when Hannah squealed, "Oh my gawd! Kelly! Hey! What's up?"

Kyle covered his ears in protest as the hostess greeted them both cordially, if loudly. "Hey! I'm good." She stepped back and eyed them up and down, "_So_, who's this?"

Before Hannah could reply Kyle stepped up and shook Kelly's hand. "Hi. I'm Kyle. Hannah's boyfriend." 

She smiled genuinely, "Nice to meet you – how long have you two been dating?"

Again, Kyle replied first, seemingly pondering for a second first. "Oh – it's been about a month."

"Really? Haven't seen you around."

Kyle elaborated, "Low-key month. We've been keeping it on the DL – you know," he lowered his voice, conspicuously pulling Hannah to him by the waist, glancing around the room. "Paparazzi – everywhere."

He and his date cast a smiling sidelong glance at each other, and suddenly both of them were blinded by a camera flash. "Hey!" Hannah spun around defensively, only to see a cute blonde standing not too far off with his hands up and a digital camera in hand. "Geez," she scoffed as he walked towards their little group. "I thought you were the _paparazzi_!" She punctuated her sentence with a thwap to his chest.

He was smiling unabashedly, "Sorry Hannah – couldn't resist. You and…"

"Oh, right, sorry. Lucas, Kyle. Kyle, Lucas," she ran through a quick introduction.

"Kyle, hi. Just too cute. Boyfriend?"

She grinned shyly, "Yeah. For about a month."

Kelly suddenly pounced on him, "Luke – y ! So glad you could make it! Where's your boi?"

He smiled, shrugging her off. "Probably looking for me."

"Okay. The drinks are over in that corner," she gestured for the three of them to the corner she meant, "Dance floor – don't tell anybody – but karaoke's over there – DDR, and if you're really up for it… Johnny made me put out the foosball and his pool table."

"Yes!" The other two three turned to look oddly at Kyle, "Ahem. Sorry. I love to play pool. And foosball," then suddenly he turned to Hannah, "Babe – I can finally teach you how to play pool."

She scoffed, "I _know_ how to play ya douche."

"Fine. I'll finally get to beat you."

As Hannah rolled her eyes a raven haired, ivory skinned man came, looping his arms around Lucas's waist. "There you are babe – been looking everywhere."

The blonde snorted, turning his head to speak, "No you weren't."

He smiled and replied, while Hannah noticed how much tighter Kyle suddenly was holding her. She looked up with questioning eyes, but she only saw an awkward, uncomfortable gaze resting on Lucas and his date chatting with Kelly. " – so thanks." Slightly dazed the young star noted dully her host squeezing her on the arm in goodbye and waving brightly to their group.

Kyle squeezed her side lightly, and she jerked back to reality, smiling reassuringly up at him. She felt Kyle laughing beside her, and smiled, the two boys were talking. "No way. You are _not_ – "

"Puh-leeze. You know you want to."

Lucas scoffed, "Not all night." His date grinned in cocky response. "Hannah, are you going to knock Tommy boy here off his high horse?"

"I'm sure she will – but I've got first dibbs!" And with that Hannah let her supposed boyfriend hurry away from her, rushing toward the DDR set up. 

She followed, shaking her head, when someone caught her by the arm. "Hey Joe! Hi!"

"Nice to see you again."

"You too."

"Manage to find someone special with two days notice?" Joe joked, walking with Hannah toward the platform.

Her laughter tinkled over the music, "Yeah – I did." Motioning to the figure standing watching, she went on, "His name is Kyle. I've actually had him for about a month."

He appeared flabbergasted, "Lucky dog!" They both laughed, "Always got some cutie don't you?"

"So what about you? Who've you got?"

His arm made a spastic motion in the direction, and he ducked his head, mumbling, "'is name is Max."

"_His_ name?" she stood, mouth open for a second. Joe nodded shortly, and she hit him on the chest. "No!"

"Yes. But – no – Hannah. It's not like that." She crossed her arms, torn between amusement and bewilderment. "He's my friend, and I couldn't find anyone. We're _pretending_," he gauged her reaction, which was still quiet amusement. "C'mon – you know how it is – I'd be _so_ dead if I didn't come."

Shaking her head and grinning Hannah turned to look at the group of guys surrounding Dance, Dance again. "It's too bad, he's really cute."

"I know."

She gasped, hitting him again, "Joe Jonas!" At his guilty, sheepish look she had to laugh a little. "Ooooh – so you _do_ wish it was 'like that'."

He rolled his eyes at her air quotes and pleaded with her, "Yes. But you_can't tell__anybody_!" Joe looked over her head at the mouse colored hair boy that was Max. "He already freaked out when the paparazzi got a picture of us when I thought we were alone in a corner."

"Joe!"

"No! Get your head out of the gutter," he pushed her playfully.

"Well it probably wasn't even them. Lucas is walkin' around with a camera," she reasoned. 

He sighed, looking at his date, who had the higher number flashing in front of him, again. "No – it was them." Hannah turned around completely to face him, "Yeah – I know. But I talked to Kelly – they're allowed in here. She actually _invited_ them."

"What!"

"Something about them getting the facts instead of whatever they can come up with." She could only ogle up at him, so he added, "She's even letting one of them do a whole story on her party."

Hannah sighed and turned back around to see Lucas and Kyle teasing a defeated Tom on the mini-stage. Her eyes turned to the bright smile of the stocky, fair haired beauty that was Max. "Good luck tonight. With the whole Max thing."

Joe smiled down at her, "Thanks Hannah. You too." And with a smile of thanks, the two turned as one to gaze fondly at their dates, if only for a little while.

* * *

"I don't get why you're doing this."

"I told you."

Jackson rolled his eyes at Lilly as he watched her sort through the Stewarts' game closet. "You already found Monopoly – I think we've got the 'tradition' part covered."

"Ooh! Battle of the Sexes! We've _got_ to play that." She shoved the box onto the three other Jackson had tucked into his arms.

"Lilly – " he complained, leaning against the wall, "they're all still going to be here." She started to pull down Yahtzee and he warned, "Last one!"

She glanced back at him, slowly replacing the game, "Cruel man."

"I know – but seriously – "

"Oh my gawd!"

"What?"

"Twister!"

"Twister?"

"I haven't played this in forever!" she squealed – pulling down a folded mat on top of the matching spin board.

"Last one?" he asked uncertainly, taking it onto his pile. Jackson waited for an answer, but Lilly simply ran into his sister's room, slamming the door behind her. Rolling his eyes he mentally began to count to ten, vowing to drop his stack at ten and leave.

Again, Lilly surprised, revealing herself at six, completely changed into plaid capris and a looser, lower cut shirt, duffel bag in hand. "Okay, downstairs," she chirped brightly.

He followed, dimly aware of the fact he was taking orders, "Why not up here?"

She scoffed lightly, "There's no _room_."

"My room – "

"Has less space than the hallway." She dropped her load on the floor, heading over to the fridge, "At least for _Twister_." Grabbing a drink and container she added, "And there's _food_ down here – moron."

Jackson rolled his eyes, dropping the games onto the couch in retaliation.

"Food, Mr. Moron? Or should I beat you in Twister first?"

"Oh, it's on." And in record time, the two were sprawled, slightly tangled, on the plastic mat. "I told you – left foot yellow!"

"I think you're lying, but I can't see the board."

"Well I'm not lying! And if you don't get your freaking – "

"Ha!" Lilly exclaimed, having fixed her left foot onto a yellow dot right below Jackson's waist. "How – do you – _still_ – ah! – have a free hand?"

Easily reaching over Lilly's unsteady form he grabbed the spinner. "Because I'm awesome – and this board likes me." He spun once, and looking down at his companion added, "But just for you I'll put my left hand where – green." Twisting his body back he reached his hand along the floor, tickling Lilly's foot on his way past. "Got it."

"Well then spin for me now."

A couple of grunts later came, "Green."

"Green,_what_?"

"Uhmm, foot."

"Which – one?"

"Right."

"Okaaay." Jackson tried to cement his weight as she wriggled her body into a new position under him. He felt her hip bump into him several times, but before he could complain – "Ta-da! Your turn." He saw her smirk clearly now, and he vaguely noticed how close her newfound backbend position put her to him. He started to scramble for the spinner and she interjected, "Forget it."

"Call it?"

"Blue," she giggled a little bit.

"Foot?" he started shaking with imbalance and amusement.

"Left?" she shook from laughing too, as he lifted his foot, grinning defiantly in her face. "Oof!" A split second later, Jackson realized his limbs had given out, landing him on top of Lilly; leaving both laughing.

A flash of light blinded them both for a second, and the two looked up simultaneously. They saw Cooper and Max laughing on the front porch, camera in hand. "Dude we so got you!"

"Yeah we did!" They high-fived each other, a gaggle of guys chuckling behind them.

Jackson stormed over to the doors, opening them to say smoothly, "_Thanks_. Nice to know you _losers_ don't have anything better to do. A buh-bye." With that he slammed the door in his friends' faces, shutting the blinds too.

When he turned around, Lilly was sitting serenely on the back of the couch. Nonchalantly, she asked, "So I just won, right?"

He simply gave her a gentle shove, and she fell backward onto the couch, feet perched comfortably on top, smile still in place.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay... special post-chapter notes... um, the gay thing. If you didn't know - I am pro-gays. And yes- that was Lucas Grabeel and Joe Jonas. As gay. Joe only is because of the awesome thread on Moliver Fans... but Lucas I believe is. And even though I HATE real person fics... the Jonas Brothers were ON HM, and HM is a freaking name-dropper. And I needed people. So, I hope you enjoyed.

Plus - using logic, I know that I have over 40 (almost fifty) alerts for this story. I don't think it's too much to ask for 15-20 reviews, is it? That's not even half. PLEASE review. I can't tell if it's good anymore because it's been stuck in front of me for too long! 

And hey - isn't it fun to know there're only two more chapters:D PLEASE review! Just click the oddly colored button to the bottom left! Please?

-Abz


End file.
